brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Agent Swipe
'' Please leave your messages with four tides like this ~~~~ or ~~~ '' Don't show archives= |-| Show archive 1= |-| Show archive 2= Reply Oh, I'm really sorry. I'm actually kinda embarrassed now. I'll be more careful for now on... sorry. It won't happen again. THIS IS SPARTA! 23:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) My Sister is typing on the keyboard. NOT Me!!!! Evanf You're cool. :)R2-47 :) Leaving? Is it true what you said about leaving? PLEASE don't go. Bye..... Sad to See You Go Now I won't have anyone to chat with. Will you still be on the Collectable Minifigure Wiki? Hope to see you around the world of Wikia. Also if our bet fails can you still work on that if it fails. Please let me know. See ya around. Barnstar -- 00:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Unban me /me thinks me should be unbanned from Chat.--R2-D2 01:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Message from LEGOAlphaTeamfangirl Hey Swipe I'm just going to tell you about my edits in the Agents. My edits are not thoughts of mine because I was researching Lego Agents a while back and I stumble upon a website that tells about the agents (don't ask because like I said before it was awhile back so I cannot remember the name of the website but it said something about minifigs) anyways I'm just telling you my agents edits are not thoughts of mine. P.S please a friendly comment on my page and read my profile. From LEGOAlphaTeamfangirl Wow, I never thought about that. The information sounded so convincing thanks P.S have you read my profile? what did you think about it? bulding contest winners :D to see the results go here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/building_contest_winners building because you were in last contest i invite you to the next one http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/building_contest_september_2011 --the question is:is or is not? 13:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you remember Bubbubbub? 00:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I knew that ;) 05:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awardy --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 08:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Help Hi Agent Swipe! Of course, you are welcome, to help to link the pages from LEGOPEDIA to BRICKIPEDIA. There are not many pages, that haven't a link to BRICKIPEDIA (you can see it here - in the moment are 58 articel without a link to BRICKIPEDIA). Most of the times, when I create a articel on LEGOPEDIA I put the link to BRICKIPEDIA in the articel and vise versa. So your best help can be, to create articels on LEGOPEDIA... If you need some help, to link the pages, please contact me. Greetings from Germany Snowhive 12:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive Thanks for asking. Snowhive 12:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive Thanks Thanks for voting in my favor :) --Berrybrick | 19:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your support on my nomination for Brickipedian of the Month [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 21:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig Can you help me to code my sig properly? Heres the link: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crazed_Penguin/Sig2 PLEASE! Thanks- CP (crazedpenguin) Thanks! :) --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk to meh! ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 02:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh But Nighthawk said it was over 100 characters. Should I just delete my sig or what? --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk to meh! ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 02:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If your having problems with it not appearing correctly, clear your cache. - - CJC 18:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem with a browser * Hey, if it's still a problem after clearing your cache, sorry but I'm really not sure what's causing it. Do you have a personal CSS file anywhere? Or maybe try Forum:Logo_Reversion and see if someone knows what's going on. Sorry I can't be of any help, I really don't know much about the Wikia skin :S 23:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat For a moment 23:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :In a moment, give me ten minutes or so please. Sorry for the inconvience. 23:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, it seems I missed you. Could you try for 2-2:30 tomorrow? 23:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dictionary.com defines brand as kind, grade, or make, as indicated by a stamp, trademark, or the like: the best brand of coffee. It describes theme as 1. a subject of discourse, discussion, meditation, or composition; topic: The need for world peace was the theme of the meeting. 2. a unifying or dominant idea, motif, etc., as in a work of art. I don't know why LEGO uses brand and we use theme, but it seems like the latter makes more sense. 21:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw you say "you can" just as I clicked exit. Post it on Forum:Customs and Reviews with how or where it happens and they may be able to work it out and stuffs. - CJC 21:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Task I want to do a task with you. Make all Agents from Agents theme at least C3 to C1. Care to join?-- 02:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we've got a little problem. CS copied the main page you created for our wiki, and put it on the RR fanon wiki, and in addition to that, replaced "Created by Agent Swipe" to "Created by CoolShark". I tried to fix it for you, but before I could finish he blocked me. (which is kinda' ironic, because he's been accusing me of abusing my powers. :P) I just thought I'd let you know. I already contacted the Staff about it, so they might be able to do something... Drewlzoo Yeah, I got one of the other Admins to unban me. I'll tell him again, but he claims he wrote it, because it's not something you can copy & paste at once, because you have to create all the templates & everything. :( Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) BTW, I removed the "For the Lego Message Boards Wiki" now that you know about it. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Character update http://thebrickipediaproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Br1ck_animat0r/Agent_swipe:_update They're all the same, apart from the heads so choose one you like. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A Review of 2011 comments Hi, if you wish to make comments about users and their contributions to Brickipedia this year, please head over to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011_comments Here your comments will be put together into an end of year review, similar to the one written by last year for 2010. All comments will be much appreciated and be credited for in the end of year review for 2011. :) Thanks, kind regards. 17:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, would you be able to hold of on adding this to any more pages until it's BP:AFD vote's over? If it is deleted it just means someone's got to go around and remove them again. Thanks, 05:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ** Thanks for that :) I'm pretty sure the template wasn't approved, I've never heard of/seen it before today :S 07:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) BOTM Hey man! I haven't talked to you in a while and currently the IRC won't work for me. Anyways have you seen this: BOTM? Do you accept (Please accept you really deserve it). 19:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that photo. I just looked at the source, and it looked like her from there. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Chat moderator Per your recent rights request, chat moderator has been applied to your account. - CJC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Please come to IRC... 22:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Swipe. I'm trying to make my sig look good in Google Chrome, Like Mythrun's. But I'm terrible with coding. Can you help me? I'd like a blend of greenblue colours inside the box thing. Thanks -- 07:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC)(crazed penguin) Checkuser rights (talk page stalker) * Just stalked NHL's talk page, and saw your message. Checkuser rights are given to trusted administrators who have been with Brickipedia for a very long time, and it needs a community consensus for the rights to be given to a user. 20:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ** It's more than that- Wikia has to see a need for checkuser rights on the wiki as well (ie lots of sockpuppets)- there are only around 20 non-staff on Wikia that have some form of local checkuser rights. You may want to ask Ajr about it if you want more info, he's kind of the expert in this stuff 21:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver trophy BOTM * Congratulations on being February 2012's BOTM. Also, it's kind of funny, but I was BOTM exactly last year O_O. 18:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Logo hey got the logo for you, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 03:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) This page: 2009 is REALLY messed up. Please fix it! 04:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for leaving you on chat like that but my computer crashed and wouldn't kick back on. Also do you care if I nominate you for adminastrative rights? 22:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, JSYK, I voted neutral for you on adminship. I know I said I PROBABLY will support, but after I've thought about it more, IDK that you're ready yet. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Pages Hi Agent Swipe! Lately my computer has been acting up and no longer can I can I create pages. I hate to ask this but could you create this page: 853383 Girls Magnets and put a WIP with Mr. Minifigure. You are the only one here I trust but if you could please do it within the next week that would be great! Thanks! 13:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban I'm not sure why, but the 24 hour ban you gave me on the 6th was just lifted today. Any idea why? 22:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) JSYK, I'm only about 100 edits points from passing you right now. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Editing Can we have a global edit race instead of on just 1 wiki, because I wanna' edit the LMBW now, and I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over here. :P :Yay! :P BTW, I have a head start, now. :P : 5,000 Congrats: 02:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Join Lego message board Chat. I'm bored ☻♀-The Inventor▓Rj▒Who wants artisan-♂☺ 22:26, April 15, 2012 (UTC) How could you. How could you support that piece of junk. Stay away. :What are you referring to? I prefer people to be a little more specific when confronting me... Agent Swipe(talk) Re:Authentication No. 23:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Right now, we both have the same identical mainspace edit count! :O (although on the wikia statistics it puts me ahead. :P IDK why :S ) We both have 3017 article edits right now. I'm gonna' go make 1 :P You're editing again! :O Newsletter Stop editing!!! :@ :P :So that I can pass you, duh. :P ::It'll happen eventually :P Silly Bricki Chat It won't work for me for PM so could you please go here: http://collectableminifigure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat :D 14:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter NTU Award (sorry for how late it is) Once again sorry for how late this is. I just looked through my past blog comments and went yikes! Sorry. :P 19:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter '''Ahaha!! Hello there, Peter. ' Newsletter Newsletter New parts numbering system Take a look when you have the chance :) - 18:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic Bible verse :) Sir Mezzy (talk) 04:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why was Meiko banned from chat? --[http://cuusoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Jay is '][http://legomba.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Gone.'] 01:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, should give a link to my on-site talk. --[http://cuusoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Jay is '][http://legomba.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Gone.'] 01:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I have three questions: # -What does "Makahumiri Koizumi" mean. # -What is your avatar. # -Can I get one of those cookies you mentioned? :P 03:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Me no see you... If you still check Bricki, I just wanted to say hi. :D klagoer